


The King and I

by Bleakloft, jellybeanforest



Category: Marvel
Genre: A/B/O, Advisor Tony Stark, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alternate Universe - Historical Fantasy, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Childbirth, Dubious Consent, Feudal System, Getting Together, Identity Porn, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mistaken Identity, Misunderstandings, Oblivious Tony Stark, Omega Tony Stark, Peasant Steve Rogers, Pining Steve Rogers, Political Intrigue, Prince Tony Stark, Sassy Tony Stark, Secret Identity, Very rough Medievalism, consort tony stark, fan comic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27309979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleakloft/pseuds/Bleakloft, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellybeanforest/pseuds/jellybeanforest
Summary: Crown Prince Anthony of House Stark is the most eligible Omega in the land. Unfortunately, he’s also hideous – disfigured even – stupid and ill-tempered, or so say the rumors swirling about court and reaching as far as the outlands. It must be true, considering King Howard rarely allows him out of the castle, so ashamed he is of his son and only heir, and all his alpha suitors tend to withdraw their offer despite his generous dowry.The prince’s unbonded status is a favorite topic of gossip whispered among members of the general council with many wondering what will befall the kingdom in the absence of an appropriate match. Beta Lord Tony of House Edwards, an important member of the council purportedly from a distant fiefdom, is disinterested in such concerns. The true power will always lie with the general council. Who cares about the deformed princeling who would be king?And then King Howard brings home an unknown alpha from the outlands willing to bond with the prince, and this “Lord Steven” will not be swayed.Written by JellybeanforestDrawn by Bleakloft
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 216
Kudos: 310





	1. Prologue: Page 1

  
  



	2. Prologue: Page 2

  



	3. Prologue: Page 3




	4. Prologue: Page 4




	5. Prologue: Page 5




	6. Prologue: Page 6




	7. Prologue: Page 7




	8. Prologue: Page 8




	9. Prologue: Page 9




	10. The Prince




	11. The Prince: Page 1




	12. The Prince: Page 2




	13. The Prince: Page 3




	14. The Prince: Page 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Medieval people did not have mechanical clocks. Instead, they operate on a system of bells that generally struck roughly every 2-3 hours (though this varied during the year as the day was sunrise through sunset and split evenly). Most people rose for the Prime bells at dawn. They’d ring at Terce (7-9:40am depending on season), then Sext (12:30pm-ish), and None (1:30-3:00pm depending on season) and after sunset at Compline (5-9:30pm depending on season). The main meal, called dinner, was served at mid-day, usually around 11am, but it was later on Fridays (Fridays only had one meal). Supper was the evening meal and lighter than dinner.
> 
> Also, most of the learned people who could read were part of the clergy.


	15. The Prince: Page 5




	16. The Prince: Page 6




	17. The Prince: Page 7




	18. The Prince: Page 8




	19. The Prince: Page 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're taking a short break for a couple weeks, and then we'll be back!


End file.
